Magic and Magicians
by kawaii little princess
Summary: Saint Tail x CCSakura. Meimi Haneoka uses magic, but not real magic. Sakura uses real magic. What happens when Sakura loses the Sakura Cards and sees a certain Nun?


This crossover consists of CardCaptor Sakura and Kaito Saint Tail. I hope you all like it! Oh yeah, I don't own any of these animes of Ja!  
  
Magic and Magicians  
  
  
  
Sakura was one her way to school she was holding her Sakura Cards. "I can't believe I did it! I changed all the Clow cards!"  
  
"Hey kid, you deserve it, you're the Card Mistress!" Kero yelled from her backpack.  
  
"Well I couldn't do it without you Kero; or you Syaoran; even you Tomoyo and Eroil!" She smiled at the thought of having friends that were closer to her as they could ever be.  
  
Syaoran wasn't listening; he sensed something was gonna happen. What this strange energy? I never sensed it…No! The Cards! "Sakura! Put back your cards!"  
  
"Huh? Why does she have to put back the Clow…I mean Sakura Cards?" Tomoyo asked. She forgot they were transformed.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura yelled as the Sakura Cards slipped out of her hands the floated up into the sky then disappeared. It seemed like the cloud formed a hand then caught all of them. "The Cards…" She said blankly. "I'm gonna get them back!" She turned around and ran.  
  
"Sakura! You have to go to school!" Eroil yelled.  
  
"Wait up!" Syaoran yelled after her and ran.  
  
"Yes! This is the perfect time for Sakura to try out the new costume I made!" Tomoyo ran after them. She turned on her camcorder  
  
Eroil sighed. "This is hopeless." He then started to run after the three.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey brat what are you doing here?" Touya asked Sakura. "You're going to school, I don't care what happened. You're still going to school."  
  
"But Touya!"  
  
"Go! I'm not getting in trouble by dad! He might think I forgot to wake you up so go!"  
  
"Well, why aren't you at work? Hmm."  
  
"I got fired." Sakura fell to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sakura came out of the front door. "Guys I can't…"  
  
"We know, we heard." The Trio said. The all walked to school Tomoyo looked at her watch.  
  
"Run! School starts in 5 minutes and it's a 20 minute walk!" Tomoyo yelled. They ran as fast as they can and walked into their classroom panting. They sat down right before the bell rang.  
  
~Lunch Time~  
  
Sakura ate her lunch quietly. The rest of the gang looked at her with sympathy.  
  
"Hey what's wrong with Sakura? She is usually so cheerful and sometimes perky." A girl from her class asked.  
  
"Well Sakura, lost something…" Eroil remembered the cloud. "…somebody took something from her.  
  
"Oh! I know the perfect place. There is this church by this Catholic school. You tell a nun what is bothering you. My little sister went there because you know that Lover's Clock tower at Wonder Garden…" The four nodded their heads. "…well my sister's friends doll got stuck up there. She was afraid that if she didn't return it, her friend wouldn't be her friend anymore."  
  
"So what happened?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"She told this girl who was a nun in training, she was only in 8th grade, same grade as us, well anyway, my sister told her and the next day the doll was right next to her in her bed."  
  
"Oh…" The four were amazed by her story.  
  
~After school~  
  
"What should I tell the nun? Oh, a cloud took my Sakura Cards." Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Yup." Syaoran answered. "You can't lie to a nun."  
  
"But," She looked at Eroil.  
  
"He's right Sakura; you can't lie to a nun." Eroil said looking at her.  
  
"Well I just hope I could tell the story to that 8th grader. If I tell it to anybody older they might send me to a hospital for some help." She ran ahead and got to the church first.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So did you hear anything about anything stolen yet?" Meimi asked.  
  
"No not yet Meimi, you have to be patient." Seira said fixing up the alter.  
  
"What do you mean!? I AM PATIENT! If you don't hear anything for a week I will still be patient! SEE! RIGHT KNOW I'M PATIENT!" Meimi said a little out of control.  
  
Meimi's hopeless! Seira said to herself. She giggled a little.  
  
"What! What's so funny!?" Meimi yelled waving her hands rapidly.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura asked opening the door.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me Meimi I'm going to need to talk to this girl so can you step out side?" Seira asked.  
  
"Fine!" Meimi said grumbling and stomping out he door.  
  
"Would you like to sit down in this chair?" Seira asked.  
  
"Thank you." Sakura answered.  
  
"So what did you come here for?" Seira asked.  
  
"Well…" Sakura started. I wonder if she'll believe me.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Meimi sat under a tree. Wonder when I'll get to have another mission. The leaves rustled above her. Huh? There was no breeze why did the leaves move? She climbed up there a little just to see what it was. She popped her head up there and then got a sweatdrop.  
  
Tomoyo's foot was on Eroil's face and Syaoran was watching them fight. Tomoyo was pulling on the binoculars. "Give me the binoculars! I want to see what their doing in there!"  
  
"It's mine so I'll keep it!" Eroil yelled.  
  
"Stop you guys! This is point less!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Meimi let out a laugh.  
  
"Huh?" The trio said and looked at Meimi. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh umm… nothing." She said scratching her head. She then changed the subject  
  
"You're spying in your friend huh. The nun she's talking to is my friend. Hi my name is Meimi." She waved hi.  
  
"My name is Tomoyo, this is Syaoran and this is Eroil." Tomoyo introduced them all.  
  
"Well anyways I want to know…" Meimi couldn't finish because someone was calling her name. "Be right back!" She slipped down the tree and Asuka and his friend were there to greet her.  
  
"What are you doing up there?" Asuka asked.  
  
"Oh nothing! So what are you doing Asuka? Don't you have a report to do?" Meimi asked changing the subject.  
  
"I finished that days ago. I had free time since…well…Saint Tail hasn't given me a message for a week. So it gets kinda boring."  
  
"Oh…" Meimi said feeling terrible. Poor Asuka, he hasn't been able to go on a case for a week. Partly my fault. Snap out of it Meimi! There is no one to be saved so it isn't my fault!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey what's happening down there? Is that Meimi's boyfriend?" Eroil asked.  
  
"Why would you want to know!?" Tomoyo asked a little annoyed.  
  
"Oh, no reason!" Eroil said with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well I think they make a kawaii couple." Syaoran said looking at them two.  
  
Tomoyo had a grin on her face. "Oh no!" Eroil yelled.  
  
"What?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I know that grin anywhere!" Eroil yelled.  
  
"You guys…" Tomoyo said singing the words.  
  
"Oh no!" The two yelled.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
"Why aren't you in the church with Seira?" Asuka friend asked.  
  
"Oh, she's busy with another girl with a problem."  
  
"Oh……"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's what happened. I know it sounds crazy but," She looked out the window and stared and the cloud that took her cards. The clouds parted and a tower appeared. "Huh?"  
  
"What is it Sakura?" Seira stood up.  
  
"That tower was right behind the cloud. That tower took my cards!" Sakura yelled.  
  
"I see. I'm sure the cards will return safely back to you."  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"I'm sure of it!"  
  
"Thank you Seira!" Sakura ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura ran out her door determined to get her cards. Seira stood at the door. "Syaoran! Tomoyo! Eroil! Where are you."  
  
"Huh?" Asuka and Meimi looked at her.  
  
"We're right here! We're coming down!" Tomoyo yelled. They jumped off the tree and ran to Sakura.  
  
"Oh you guys I want you to meet Seira! She's the nun I talked to." Sakura said.  
  
"Nice to meet you all!" Seira smiled.  
  
"Oh and this is Meimi! The girl who laughed at us!" Tomoyo introduced Meimi.  
  
"Heh heh!" Meimi laughed. "And this is Asuka, he's a junior detective trying to find the mysterious Saint Tail."  
  
"Saint Tail isn't a bad person though, she helps those who are in need. The funny thing is, she's in our grade." Asuka explained.  
  
"Yeah, Asuka here is the only one who has seen her up close. Even though he can't see her face, he told me that…" He looked at Asuka, Asuka was getting annoyed. Heh Heh, this will give me a good laugh! "He said, she looks cute!" His friend then cracked up.  
  
"HEY!!! You said you would keep that a secret! And now a bunch of strangers know!" Meimi Blushed.  
  
"Hey at least they are strangers and might not see you for the rest of your life."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Asuka calmed down. "Anyways, she's like a criminal but a good kind. She steals what has been stolen and gives it back to it's right full owner."  
  
"Then I wish she would help us." Sakura mumbled.  
  
"Hey Asuka! Where are you!" A tall blonde girl yelled.  
  
"Well got to go! See ya!" Asuka jogged off to his house. As he did Rina went up to Meimi, she wasn't there to see Asuka go. He grabbed his friends arm and ran.  
  
"Hey Meimi, have you seen Asuka?" Rina asked coldly.  
  
"No." Meimi said nicely. Rina walked away and Meimi stuck her tounge out.  
  
"Who was that?" Syaoran asked. "She's tall!"  
  
"Oh that girl, Her name is Rina Takamiya." Meimi explained.  
  
"Well I have to go! I need to do homework!" Sakura said looking at her watch. "But Sakura, we have all our classes together including homeroom. We don't have homework." Eriol said reminiscing. Sakura glared at him. "Oh, right we, we have Science! Bye!" Syaoran and Tomoyo followed them.  
  
"You guys I need to go to that tower." Sakura said pointing to the tower.  
  
"But Sakura! We have homework!" Eroil said teasingly.  
  
"Shut up!" Sakura yelled. "That was something to say so we could leave without being questioned."  
  
"Ok, we'll all meet tonight! By the park, OK?" Syaoran asked. Everyone nodded their heads and they all went their separate ways. Except for Tomoyo, she wanted to see hpw Sakura looked in the costume she made.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AH!!! It's so KAWAII!" Tomoyo yelled as she circled Sakura.  
  
"I fell like a culprit and you're the police cheaking if I have any weapons!" Sakura complained.  
  
"Now I got to go somewhere. Ja!" Tomoyo left the building (house).  
  
~At the Haneoka Residents~  
  
DING DONG! The door bell rang. "I'll get it!" She opened the door and Tomoyo was there. "Hey Tomoyo what are you doing here?" She had an evil grin on her face. Meimi got scared, real scared.  
  
Think it's good? Review please, no flames! JA!!! 


End file.
